diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerreth Nebelflucht
| Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Dieb und Meuchelmörder |Geburt = 14. September, Gilneas |Alter = 21 Jahre |Titel = |Gilde = Kurioses Kleinod (indirekt) |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Größe = |Haarfarbe = Kastanienbraun |Augenfarbe = Smaragd |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral |Beruf = }} "Die Nacht gehört dir, den Rest musst du stehlen." Für mich waren Gefühle immer gleichbedeutend mit { g e s c h n a p p t } werden. Beides wirkt sich negativ auf meinen Geldbeutel aus. Vorwort Kerreth Nebelflucht (geb. ?) ist ein ebenso ungreifbares Individuum wie das Naturphänomen, welchem er seinen Nachnamen verdankt. Geboren in einer Zeit als der Graumähnenwall noch nicht stand, wuchs er trotz alledem hinter den undurchdringlichen Mauern von Gilneas auf. Abgeschottet vom Rest der Außenwelt war diese für über zwei Jahrzehnte ein schleierhaftes Mysterium, welches es zu ergründen galt. Doch erst mit dem Fluch, welcher Gilneas heimsuchte und die Menschen in schreckliche Bestien verwandelte bekam er die Chance diese Welt mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Vom Menschen in den Pelz eines Wolfes gezwungen löste er sich von den letzten Banden die ihn an diesem Ort hielten und warf jegliche Zweifel über Bord. Ein opportunistischer Dieb wie er ergriff sofort die Chance auf mehr, als sich ihm diese auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte. Sein Neues sein zu verfluchen kam ihm dementsprechend nie in den Sinn. Warum denn auch? Das Herz eines Wolfes war es letztlich, welches der Schlüssel zu seiner Freiheit war. Heutzutage ist der Worgen ein freischaffender Dieb, der zunächst stahl um zu überleben und später überlebte um zu stehlen. Ein echter Langfinger, dem rein gar nichts durch die flinken Hände rutscht, stibitzt er dem ein oder anderen unwissenden Passanten den Geldbeutel oder ein Schmuckstück, wenn dieser gerade nicht hinsieht. Mit flatterhafter Leichtigkeit bringt er den ein oder anderen dubiosen Gegenstand an den hiesigen Händler und zeigte reges Interesse daran, unter anderem das Kurioses Kleinod zu versorgen. Doch für den Außenstehenden ist er bloß ein durchschnittlicher Kürschner und Lederer. Datei:Diebische_Elster.png Wer mit den Schatten geht wird letzten Endes selbst zum Schatten, sagt man. In abgenutztes ebenholzschwarzes Leder gekleidet würdet Ihr dem jungen Mann am Straßenrand keinen zweiten Blick zuwerfen. Wild fällt ihm das rotbraune Haar in die Stirn und keck wirken die hellgrünen Augen in seinem jugendhaften Gesicht - ein Durchschnittsbürger, der hier und da einem Passanten seine gekürschnerten Waren anbietet. Doch sein elsterhaftes Lächeln mutet manchmal gar wölfisch an, und dem aufmerksamen Beobachet wird recht schnell bewusst das der Lederer es letztlich doch faustdick hinter den Ohren hat. Kein Blatt nimmt er vor den Mund als er feilscht, und geübt fertigt er seine Waren in ebenjenen kurzen Momenten an, als kein Kunde zu versorgen war. Federleicht wirkt die scharfe Klinge in seiner Hand, weniger Werkzeug und mehr Teil seiner selbst. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere